


Bad Dream

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella
Genre: F/F, bad dream, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Hakuno and her wives wake up from a bad dream.





	Bad Dream

Before me stands a beautiful woman with hair like the sun and intricate tattoos decorating her body. She's smiling, but she looks so sad as well. There are tears in her eyes.

I reach out to her, but...

It's too late. I feel my heart shatter into so many pieces.

No.

Come back.

I love you.

Please, come back.

Please.

When I wake, I feel an unbearable ache and begin to weep. To one side of me lies my precious little girl, Altera, still sleeping peacefully. To the other lies one of the two loves of my life, Nero Claudius, and when I turn to look at her, I see tears running down her cheeks.

"Praetor..." she starts, and I reach out to hold her. The two of us cry even harder now, struggling to keep our voices down. My face, my chest, my everything aches, and I'm sure it is much the same for my wife.

It's not uncommon for servants to have the same dreams, good or bad, as their masters. What I dreamt of, of the world where my daughter didn't get to have the happy ending she deserves so much, my emperor had seen as well. I run my fingers through her golden hair and touch my forehead to hers.

Knock-knock.

Without waiting for an answer, Tamamo-no-Mae, my other love, enters our bedchambers. Normally, my wives do not get along. They are both the possessive type and their personalities are quick to clash. Tonight is different. Nero and I see the pain Tamamo is in, the same as us, and we silently beckon her to the bed and hold her as well.

As the three of us lay there, holding each other, trying to put that horrible nightmare behind us, we hear something.

"Mmmggghh," Altera grumbles in her sleep and shifts about.

We look to each other and smile. Our daughter has a chance at happiness now. Every one of us would give all that we have for her. I turn to Altera and kiss her on the forehead, careful not to wake her. Still sleeping, she smiles.


End file.
